I really need you (SJ Drabbles)
by Dyadra
Summary: No todas las parejas viven un felices para siempre, Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun y Lee Donghae se acaban de dar cuenta. Esta es una pequeña colección de tres drabbles de las tres parejas más conocidas de SJ.
1. Chapter 1

UNA CITA SIN KIM HEECHUL

—¡Hey, Kim Heechul! ¿Realmente creíste que iba a funcionar?— se reclama por tercera vez.

El muchacho camina rumbo a su departamento luego de comprar nueve botellas de soju y frituras. Avanza sin ganas un par de calles más, entra al edificio, saluda al portero con un gesto y espera el ascensor. Es lo suficientemente tarde como para que todo el lugar esté vacío.

—Voy a matarlo en cuanto vuelva a verlo— refunfuña al entrar al pequeño espacio.

Baja en el quinto piso y atraviesa el pasillo con pasos pesados. El departamento está vacío porque la mayor parte de los miembros está en su periodo de servicio militar. Es solitario. Se quita los zapatos y camina descalzo hasta la cocina en busca de un plato, sin embargo, se queda mirando las cajas de comida casera que, media hora atrás, dejó sobre la mesa. Niega con la cabeza, toma las cajas y camina hasta la sala, coloca todo sobre la mesita de centro y enciende el televisor. Abre todos los contenedores de comida, una botella de soju y se dispone a comer mientras pasa los canales de la TV. Está por dejar el televisor en cualquier canal cuando se encuentra con una película conocida: _Dragon Blade_.

—Oh, mierda.

Siwon hacía su primera aparición y Heechul toma un trozo de lechuga y se lo lanza al televisor. El pelirrojo bebe un gran trago de soju y sigue mirando.

—Ni siquiera es tan guapo.

Seis botellas de soju después, el teléfono comienza a sonar.

—¿Qué quieres, Jung Soo?—responde con voz rasposa—No, no estoy ebrio… ¿Cómo me fue? ¡Mal! Al parecer tenía el día libre pero no se molestó en avisarme, su hermana me dijo que tenía una cita con Min Chae Young de Industrias Z… No creo, Ji Won dice que lo sabía desde hace una semana… Como sea, ¿sabes qué? Ya no me importa, no es como si le hubiera preparado su comida favorita para almorzar juntos por su cumpleaños… Está bien, la señora Park cocinó, pero comprar los ingredientes es la mitad del trabajo… ¡Ya te dije que no estoy ebrio!... Mira eso, estúpido televisor— dice señalando la pantalla con el control remoto—, como si el hecho de que lo acaban de matar debiera dolerme. ¡Que haga lo que quiera!... ¿Qué? ¿Para qué vienes? No necesito a nadie… No, estoy perfectamente— dice antes de colgar.

Deja caer el teléfono en la alfombra y mira el televisor antes de beber otro sorbo de la séptima botella. El personaje de Siwon cae en la película y los ojos de Heechul enrojecen.

—Me dijiste que querías una cita, no que saldrías con alguien que no fuera yo, maldito traidor— dice antes de apagar el televisor.


	2. Chapter 2

UNA VIDA SIN CHO KYU HYUN

—Deme la roja— señala Kyuhyun.

El vendedor de flores le entrega la rosa que pide, el joven saca un billete de 200 won y paga. Es sólo una rosa, no tiene el valor suficiente como para comprar un ramo completo. Cruza la avenida y, al llegar al otro lado, atraviesa la entrada del lugar sin prestarles atención a las personas que lo miran. Hay fans por todas partes, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. A veces le gustaría que nadie lo conociera, al menos no lo verían en este estado.

El chico camina por el sendero flanqueado por aquellas frías lápidas de piedra con mensajes como "Descanse en paz" o "Amado hijo", como si esos mensajes realmente reflejaran los deseos de los que continúan viviendo. Kyuhyun se pregunta cuántas de las tumbas de esas personas "amadas" son visitadas realmente y cuántas de ellas están olvidadas desde hace tiempo, pero no se detiene: sigue avanzando con paso casi firme. No ha venido al lugar desde hace un año, no ha podido hacerlo. Sabe que al ser el primer aniversario hay más probabilidades de encontrarse con personas que no quiere ver, por eso llegó tan tarde, porque nadie en su sano juicio llega a un panteón al anochecer.

Minutos más tarde, Kyuhyun se detiene frente a una tumba prácticamente nueva, con flores y una pequeña efigie de un conejo en la orilla derecha.

—"Amado hijo, esposo y amigo"— escupe—. Es lo mejor que pudieron hacer.

El epitafio lo había colocado el hombre que había puesto también el nombre del difunto. Aunque a ninguno de los antiguos miembros del grupo les había parecido que le hiciera justicia a todo lo que había sido su amigo.

—¿Estás aquí, Lee Sungmin? Más vale que estés aquí, porque hice un hueco en mi agenda sólo para venir a verte. Ha pasado un año. Apenas un año y todavía no me acostumbro a esto. Los otros dicen que con el tiempo dejará de doler… No soy quién para decírtelo, pero supe que a Sa Eun le está coqueteando un golfista… Aunque no vine a decirte eso… De cualquier forma no tendrías qué enojarte, ahora estás aquí. Anoche vi el chat que mantenía contigo, sé que no es sano, pero no he podido eliminarlo, ¿te das cuenta de que el último mensaje que me enviaste era la invitación al cumpleaños de tu hijo? Te encanta verme sufrir, ¿no es así? Como sea, te traje esto— pone la rosa sobre la lápida y retrocede un paso—, no podía traer un ramo de ellas, quien sea que haya venido llenó esto de flores…

El chico hace una pausa y mira de nuevo la tumba. Se limpia el rostro y se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando.

—Estuve bien cuando dijiste que te casarías porque aún podría verte. Aunque yo no quería ser solo eso, dijiste que seríamos amigos toda la vida… pero nunca dijiste que la tuya terminaría primero.


	3. Chapter 3

UNA FAMILIA SIN LEE DONG HAE

—Es todo— dice Dong Hae.

Toma la manija de su maleta y camina hacia la puerta de su departamento. Vuelve a mirar hacia atrás para estar completamente seguro de que nada se queda en el lugar. Las sábanas blancas cubren los muebles para evitar el polvo, todo está limpio y recogido después de que el día anterior se hubo dedicado a ello. El viaje sería bastante largo y la estancia en aquél sitio lo sería todavía más. Se da la vuelta y se topa de frente con una fotografía que no había quitado de la pared, era él sonriendo genuinamente. Hae hace un gesto y recuerda la escena, Hyuk con una cámara nueva, él sonriendo, ambos hablando acerca de lo querían para el futuro. Había sido tomado el día que decidieron que era el final de sus carreras artísticas, el día en que todos acordaron no renovar el contrato otra vez. La foto la había tomado Hyuk sin el permiso de Dong Hae, solo porque pensó que éste lucía muy bien hablando de cómo sería su boda cuando se mudaran a Mokpo. Hae quita la fotografía de la pared y la mete en una de las bolsas de basura que debe dejar en el contenedor que está afuera del edificio.

El teléfono suena y él responde.

—Hola, hyung— dice a Jung Soo—… Sí, voy al aeropuerto, ¿pasó algo?— su mirada se ensombrece y aferra con fuerza su maleta—… Ya veo, estaba con él cuando lo llamaron del hospital hace dos días… Me imagino… Cuando veas al bebé dile que lo siento, el tío Dong Hae no estará ahí para verlo crecer… No soy dramático, es la verdad. Diría que espero que luzca como su madre porque Hyuk no es guapo, pero no sé qué tan cierto sería… No, no le dije nada, sólo tú sabes a dónde voy, si quieres decírselo después puedes hacer lo que quieras… Hyung, estoy bien… Tal vez vuelva en un par de años, no tengo ganas de estar por aquí… Como sea, cuida de él, dicen que yo soy muy tonto, pero él lo es también… No lo sé, quizá consiga un trabajo en algún sitio, te avisaré luego… Gracias.

Termina la llamada y guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo. Revisa el boleto de avión y todas sus pertenencias personales por última vez. Está seguro de que todo está bien y se aproxima al apagador.

—Adiós, Hyukie, juega a la familia feliz con ella, cuida de tu hijo y vive bien. Hace tiempo dijiste que querías tener una linda familia en una linda casa y un perro, supongo que yo no formaba parte de ello— dice antes de apagar la luz.


End file.
